Una carta para ti
by Murasakibara Atsuko
Summary: -Ume quiere casarse con Tsuya-sensei. Midorima tosió al escuchar eso. -¿Q-Qué?


**_Ni Kuroko no basket ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

 ** _¡Feliz aniversario a YogurBaby!_**

Tokyo, hospital Shutoku, las 20:00.

-¡Un paciente ha entrado en estado crítico! ¡Está en la habitación 223 en la segunda planta! -Le gritó una enfermera a Midorima Shintaro, médico e hijo de los dueños del hospital.

-¡Voy! -Rápidamente el peliverde se dirigió a esa habitación, fue a la segunda planta y abrió la puerta de la habitación 223. Lo primero que vió fue a su compañero y amigo, Takao Kazunari, de rodillas en el suelo, llorando.

-Sh-Shin-chan... -Susurró el moreno cuando vió entrar al otro.

-Takao. ¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó alterado.

-Él... -Midorima ayudó a Takao a ponerse de pie. -No pude hacer nada para salvarle.

Midorima miró la cama donde estaba tumbado un chico de su misma edad, 28 años, castaño y con los ojos cerrados.

-Ogiwara Shigehiro. -Shintaro cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Así es. -Takao se secó las lágrimas, Midorima apretó los puños y gruñió.

Takao se puso una mano en el bolsillo derecho, removió un poco y sacó la mano con unas llaves, caminó hasta estar delante de un armario al lado de la cama donde yacía el recién fallecido, puso la llave dentro y abrió el armario. Sacó un par de cartas, leyó los destinatarios de estas y le tendió una de las cartas al peliverde.

-Ogiwara-san me entregó estas dos cartas ayer por la noche. Una es para ti. -Le dió la carta a Midorima y este se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-M-Me dijo... que te la entregara cuando muriera. - Suspiró- Esta otra carta es para Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara-san me habló de él distintas ocasiones.

-Takao, tómate el resto del día libre. -Dijo Midorima mirando el reloj. -Ve a tu casa y descansa, sé que te hiciste muy amigo de Ogiwara desde que llegó al hospital. Yo iré a correos y enviaré la carta a ese tal Kuroko Tetsuya.

Takao asintió, le tendió la otra carta al de pelo verde y salió de la habitación, después de recoger sus cosas salió del hospital y se fue a su casa. Mientras Midorima fue a la oficina de correos y le entregó al cartero la carta con una etiqueta de máxima urgencia, una vez hecho esto volvió al hospital a rellenar el papeleo sobre la muerte de Shigehiro.

Poco después Midorima fue un momento a recepción a entregar los papeles, notó una mano en su hombro, se giró y vió a uno de sus compañeros, Kiyoshi Miyaji.

-¿Cómo vas Midorima? -Preguntó el rubio, el peliverde suspiró y Miyaji puso un cara más seria. - ¿Todo bien?

-El paciente de la 223 ha fallecido esta noche. -Dijo mirando al suelo. Miyaji agrandó los ojos mostrando su sorpresa.

-¿El de la 223? ¿Ogiwara Shigehiro?

-Si, Takao está devastado y le he dicho que volvieramos a su casa.

-Eran muy buenos amigos. –Miyaji asintió. -Takao siempre me hablaba de Ogiwara. -Midorima cerró los ojos unos segundos tratando de recordar el nombre del destinatario de la otra carta.

-¿Sabes quién es Kuroko Tetsuya? -Preguntó al recordarlo.

-Oh, sí. Es amigo de la infancia de Ogiwara, casi como hermanos. Siempre que puede le viene a visitar. Seguro que quedará destrozado cuando sepa que Ogiwara ya no está con nosotros. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo curiosidad. Ogiwara-san le dio dos cartas a Takao anoche, una para mí y otra para Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mientras, en otra parte de Tokyo, para ser más específicos, en la casa de Kise Ryouta y Kuroko Tetsuya, acababa de llegar la carta.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Ha llegado una carta para ti! -Exclamó el rubio ex-modelo.

-Kise-kun, no grites tanto por favor.

-¡Es que la carta es de Ogiwaracchi!

Kise le entregó el sobre a Kuroko. Este lo abrió y sacó la carta, los dos se sentaron en el sofá del salón de la casa y la leyeron.

Querido Kuroko:

Sabes que te quiero mucho, como a un hermano pequeño. Hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas y te quiero agradecer eso. Nunca imaginé que tuviera una enfermedad del corazón, como bien sabes no había tenido ningún problema respecto a eso y me sorprendí y preocupé muchísimo cuando el médico me lo diagnosticó. Durante estos dos años que me he pasado en el hospital has venido a verme casi cada día o siempre que has podido y también te quiero agradecer eso con todo mi corazón.

Si estás leyendo esto, solo puede significar que me he ido de este mundo para siempre. Pero aunque mi cuerpo no esté más aquí, mi corazón y mi alma estarán contigo cada día.

No te pediré que no llores, se que lo harás sin poder evitarlo, pero sí te pido que sigas adelante. Cuando pienses en mi, no te entristezcas por mi partida, sonríe y agradece que nos hayamos conocido, piensa en los momentos por los que hemos pasado, tanto en los buenos como en los malos. Recuérdame como alguien que fue feliz y que estuvo satisfecho con su vida, y sobretodo, sé feliz.

Firma, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Los ojos de Kuroko se humedecieron y empezaron a caerle lágrimas mientras tiemblaba, Kise por su parte agrandó mucho los ojos y también se puso a llorar. Dejaron la carta sobre la mesita que estaba frente el sofá e inmediatamente el peliceleste abrazó al rubio. Este le abrazó fuertemente, Kuroko escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Kise dejándolo lleno de lagrimas. Ryouta le acarició la espalda a Tetsuya con la intención de calmarlo en vano.

Bastante rato después Kuroko levantó la cabeza y miró a Kise.

-K-Kise-kun…

-N-No hables Kurokocchi. -Kuroko asintió y trató de dejar de llorar. -Llora todo lo que quieras, sé lo importante que siempre ha sido Ogiwaracchi para ti. -Kise, que había dejado de llorar, le dió un beso en la frente a Kuroko.

Se pusieron de pie y fueron a la habitación de Kuroko, Kise le ayudó a ponerse el pijama, Kuroko se metió en la cama y Kise le tapó con una manta celeste que le había regalado Ogiwara a Kuroko por el cumpleaños de este.

-Kise-kun.. ¿Puedes dormir conmigo hoy?

El rubio asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se tumbó al lado de su amigo, le abrazó y ambos cerraron los ojos.

-Buenas noches Kurokocchi.

-Buenas noches Kise-kun.

En otro lado de Tokyo, estaba Midorima Shintaro tumbado en su cama intentando dormir.

-Kuroko Tetsuya... ¿De qué me suena? -Después de estar pensando un rato sin resultados, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

La mañana siguiente, Kuroko se despertó con los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana, miró a su alrededor y no vió a su amigo rubio.

-¿Kise-kun? –La puerta se abrió y entró Kise con una bandeja en las manos, se acercó a Kuroko y la dejó sobre las piernas de este. En la bandeja había un café con leche y un trozo de pastel de vainilla

-El desayuno, no es necesario que te levantes.

-Quiero hacerlo, Ogiwara-kun quiere que lo haga. O más bien, quería. -Susurró esto último bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno, como sea, ¿el funeral es mañana verdad? -El otro asintió con la cabeza. -Por la mañana iremos a comprar flores. -Le dijo con una dulce voz -Llamaré a tu trabajo y les diré que te tomas el día libre, pero mañana temdrás que ir sí o sí.

El rubio fue al salón y cogió su teléfono móvil, que estaba sobre la mesita, se sentó en el sofá y llamó. Luego de explicarle la situación a Aida Riko colgó, se arregló y después de despedirse de su preciado amigo, se fue a trabajar.

Pasaron tres días de la muerte de Shigehiro y Shintaro seguía pensando en el destinatario de la carta "Kuroko Tetsuya", pero por mucho que lo intentara, no sabía de que le sonaba ese nombre.

El de pelo verde terminó decidiendo llamar a su amigo Aomine Daiki para que le ayudara, más que nada porque el novio de este, Kise Ryouta, tenía muchos contactos y seguro que podría ayudarle.

-Aomine -Después de saludarse, Midorima le explicó al moreno de pelo azul lo sucedido y decidieron encontrarse al día siguiente para comer.

Midorima se arregló y salió de su casa rumbo al cementerio, iría a visitar a Ogiwara. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vió a un chico entrar al cementerio, tenía el pelo celeste y llevaba un ramo de flores, se fijó bien en las flores, eran claveles, un vago recuerdo le vino a la mente al de pelo verde. En la habitación del hospital de Ogiwara siempre había como mínimo un ramo de claveles, después se acordó de Takao, le había dicho que quien le traía los claveles a Ogiwara era "Kuroko-chan" ¡Tenia que ser Kuroko Tetsuya! Se dispuso a correr cuando de repente le sonó el móvil y suspiró, sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y contestó después de ver quien le llama, su hermano.

-¿Shinji? -Preguntó extrañado.

-Shintaro, me han transferido en el trabajo así que mi esposa y yo nos iremos a vivir a otra ciudad, olvidé avisarte. ¿Podrías cuidar de Ume? -Midorima se sorprendió, pero no tardó en aceptar, tendría que preparar la habitación de invitados para su sobrinito de siete años. -Por cierto, sale del colegio a la una.

Midorima colgó y miró su reloj de pulsera, la una y dos minutos, agrandó los ojos y salió pitando a buscar al pequeño. Una vez ahí se disculpó por la tardanza y le explicó la situación a Umehito.

El niño era una copia de su padre, que a la vez era igual a Midorima, pero el niño tenia los ojos marrones y no llevaba gafas.

-Entonces, ¿ahora vamos a ver a un amigo de Shin? -El mayor asintió y ambos fueron al cementerio.

Los dos Midorimas fueron a la tumba de Ogiwara Shigehiro, Shintaro se sorprendió al ver claveles delante de esta.

-Si era él... -Susurró.

Poco después salieron del cementerio y empezaron a ir a la casa del de gafas.

-Shin, mi profe hoy también ha venido aquí, nos ha dicho que por eso hoy se iría un poco antes de que terminará la clase.

-Que coincidencia, ¿tienes hambre ya? -Ume asintió. -Iremos a comer a mi casa.

Fueron a la casa del de ojos verdosos y después de comer, este acompañó a Ume al colegio y cuando volvió a su casa se puso a arreglar la habitación de invitados para que el más pequeño durmiera ahí.

El reloj dió las cinco de la tarde y Shintaro salió de su casa para ir al colegio a recoger a su sobrino, cuando llegó a la escuela encontró a Ume poniendose los zapatos.

-¡Shin! ¡Ya casi estoy! -Umehito se levantó y cuando Shintaro estuvo delante de él, vió como se acercaba un chico de su edad, de piel lechosa, más bajito que él, pelo celeste y ojos del mismo color. -¡Tsuya-sensei! ¡Tsuya-sensei!

-Dime, Umehito-kun.

-¡Este es mi tío Shin! A partir de ahora viviré con él.

El de pelo celeste se inclinó levemente hacia delante.

-Encantado, aunque no es la primera vez que vienes a recoger a Umehito-kun, ¿verdad?

Midorima negó con la cabeza y se fijó en una pequeña placa que llevaba el chico en su camiseta "Kuroko Tetsuya", agrandó los ojos. De eso le sonora el nombre...

-Si necesitas ayuda con Umehito-kun, no dudes en pedirmela.

-Claro. -Midorima asintió y se fue con Ume.

-Shin, Shin, ¿verdad que Tsuya-sensei es muy guapo?

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? -Murmuró sonrojado mientras se ponía bien las gafas.

-Tsuya-sensei me ha dado esto. -Dijo Ume una vez en casa de Shintaro, más especifícamente en el salón. Le extendió un papelito a su tío, este lo abrió y vió un número escrito. -Es su teléfono. -Sonrió levemente.

Midorima se sonrojó un poco y agradeció el ofrecimiento del profesor de Ume, mas no le llamó. Pasaron un par de días y el de gafas y pelo verde entendió que no podía solo, así que al contrario de sus ideas iniciales, terminó llamando al de pelo celeste. Este no tardó en ir a su casa el día siguiente, un sábado.

-Buenos días, Midorima-kun.

-Buenos días Kuroko, gracias por venir.

-De nada. -Midorima dejó entrar al más bajo a la casa.

-¡Tsuya-senseeeeei! -Ume salió corriendo hasta saltar a los brazos de su profesor.

Kuroko se ocupó de darle todas las indicaciones y todos los consejos a Midorima sobre como cuidar a Ume y como administrar bien el tiempo y el de pelo celeste terminó yendo cada fin de semana a la casa de los Midorima. Ume lo notaba, notaba esas miraditas y esos sonrojos disimulados, pero parecía que fuese el único, así que decidió que tocaba ponerse manos a la obra y ayudar a dos de sus adultos favoritos. Por lo que un viernes por la tarde cualquiera decidió poner en marcha su plan.

-Shin, Ume quiere casarse con Tsuya-sensei.

Midorima tosió al escuchar eso.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Ume quiere casarse con Tsuya-sensei, por eso iremos de compras, Ume lo tiene todo preparado.

A sabiendas de que el más pequeño no dejaría de insistir hasta que accedieran, terminaron aceptando a la primera. Se recorrieron todo el centro comercial de arriba a bajo, compraron un traje para Ume, otro para Tetsuya y otro para Shintaro, también compraron un ramo de flores y un par de anillos. Volvieron a casa hacia las tres del mediodía y los tres se pusieron su respectivos trajes.

-Primero quiero decir unas palabras. -Dijo sonriente. -Tsuya-sensei está muy guapo, y Shin es verde como un sapo, Ume sería muy feliz sí Tsuya y Shin se comen un aniz.

Ume le pusó un anillo a Kuroko y otro a Midorima.

-Puede besar a Tsuya-sensei.

-¿U-Ume? ¿Q-Que dices? -Preguntó el mayor de pelo verde sonrojado hasta la médula.

-Ume ha preparado la boda de Shin y de Tsuya-sensei. Vamos, besa a Tsuya-sensei.

-Ume, esto no va así. No puedes montar todo esto y obligarnos a casarnos.

-La verdad es que a mi no me importaría que me besaras... -Susurró Kuroko.

-¿Ves? ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Midorima se acercó a Kuroko y poniendo una mano en la mejilla dió un beso. Por último, Ume sonrío.


End file.
